The one that got away
by vampfic
Summary: "Hi there, little girl. Don't be afraid. We're hunters." said the man. The two boys kept starting at me curiously. They seemed about my age. I wiped my tears away with my sleeve, not letting go of my weapon. The man continued to speak. "My name is John Winchester, and these are my two boys Sam and Dean. Would you like to come with us?"
1. The Night I lost everything

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d2366f384b6c702db8e9dd8b74534db"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Andy' P.O.V./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c000b8652f68e97ec376d5af226a2c5"My heart was beating so fast, I was scared it would lead the vampires right to us. That, or it would burst out of my chest. Both options sound rather unappealing. I just kept running as fast as I could./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="932b11bf2d33747499c310ec2e366d6e"I let my hands rest upon my knees when I reach the highway. I look behind to see my father running towards me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b42117376cdc3affb1534727b972881""Where's Josh?!" I shout my voice trembling with fear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13d6c8e7a9d36c839146a7c86e888ef2"He grabs me by the shoulders and looks into my eyes. I almost didn't notice the tear running down his cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37929b7abcc739b98acb318b180235a7""Listen very carefully Andy. Keep your machete close and don't stop running okay? Get somewhere safe, don't stop, don't look back. I'll go find Josh and meet you there okay sweetie? I love you." And with that said, he quickly gave me a kiss on my head and ran back into the woods./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf1d6df82418ed3f84b9b3bec63b32b4"I kept screaming, shouting his name but he never came back. The only family I had left were in those woods. I couldn't just run away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3662155f6051a26b143d1422b4e2285"Gripping my machete tight in my hand, I decided to run after him. I got inside the old barn and saw my family with their throats torn and bloody with their eyes lifeless. I dropped my weapon and fell to my knees. I kept screaming their names, hoping they would wake up by some miracle. I crawled my way to my Dad and hugged him while my body couldn't retain my sobs. I was devastated, I was angry, hungry for revenge...I was alone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1940f18743761f0a8d0b4effa81758d8"Suddenly I hear slow footsteps coming from behind me. I quickly grab my machete and turn around ready to attack when I see a man with two boys./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbcb2d1791c580699600c4ed66d99d63""Hi there, little girl. Don't be afraid. We're hunters." said the man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31cd8acda7f00e214c0c21980b766610"The two boys kept starting at me curiously. They seemed about my age./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="168482d46ff37e13fcd6aea5dba48455"I wiped my tears away with my sleeve, not letting go of my weapon. The man continued to speak. "My name is John Winchester, and these are my two boys Sam and Dean. Would you like to come with us?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c921900cb4bdb9b0168e14603c0d1c7"After thinking aboutem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emmy other options, I realised I didn't really have any. I slowly nodded and earned a small smile from John./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="556bc0f3603da690d52e07b2b7de3bcd""I won't leave my dad and brother here." I said my voice cracking up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce832a735148250dda831e7e3677e96a""Sammy will take you to the car while Dean and I worry about theem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emrest okay?" He said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48b7955204b30ed5aa2f1326ae3ef971"I wanted to protest but I didn't have the energy to do so. It's like my heart had been ripped out of my chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18fb688a557a868f878cf7c6b6242bb0"Sam took my hand and started walking outside. He was shorter thanem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emme and younger. After a moment of silence he said: "So what's your name?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d45a44d41290c348347cdc69e1653dd3""Andy." I wasn't in the mood to talk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7777e40079fadac3903b11b69e6ffdc""Well Andy, don't worry. Everything will be just fine, we will take care of you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7777e40079fadac3903b11b69e6ffdc" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7777e40079fadac3903b11b69e6ffdc" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7777e40079fadac3903b11b69e6ffdc"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7777e40079fadac3903b11b69e6ffdc"strongLet me know what you guys think!/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7777e40079fadac3903b11b69e6ffdc"strong-Caroline/strong/p 


	2. The Winchesters

**Andy's P.O.V.**

My clothes were soaked in my father's blood. I just wanted to take them off and burn them. The trunk of the Impala opened and John and Dean placed both boddies inside. I kept looking forward. They both hopped in and started the engine.

"We'll go see a friend of ours called Bobby. Don't worry about it, you're safe with us." said John.

The ride to Bobby's was really long. Beside me, Sam fell asleep with his head against the window and the others were in the front seats listening to some ACDC. My Dad used to listen to that kind of music. I remember turning up the volume whenever they came on the radio and we would all sing our hearts out. Josh would stick out his tongue and bob his head from front to back and played the air guitar like a Rock Star. I would always laugh at him. Tears began to appear on my cheeks.

Sometime during the ride I fell asleep because next thing I know we're in some kind of junk yard. Wrecked cars littered around the ancient looking house. A man with a beard and a cap made it's way onto the front porch and watched us with his arms crossed.

"Well hello there boys, and young lady." He said when we all got out of the car. I could feel his eyes on me. I kept looking at my feet. I didn't like the attention.

"Come on in." He nodded.

John and Sam gave me a smile and we followed Dean inside. Bottles of alcohol and books were on every surface. On the walls and ceiling were sigils. This man knew a lot about monsters.

"Dean, Sam, why don't you bring Andy upstairs and give her some clean clothes and show her around?" ordered John.

Like a little soldier Dean nodded and Sam simply gave me another one of his famous smiles. I followed the boys upstairs to a small room with a bed and a couch.

"So this is where we sleep whenever we stay at Bobby's place! One sleeps on the bed and one sleeps on the couch. We stay here quite often actually." said Sam.

"But for tonight you will probably sleep on the bed and Sammy will take the couch and I will sleep on the couch downstairs I guess..." said Dean.

For the first time I heard him speak.

"What? We're staying here tonight?" said Sam sitting down.

"Yeah, Dad is going on a hunt again and he wants us to stay here until he gets back."

They seemed pretty much used to it. Sam didn't respond, he only nodded.

"There you go, my clothes should fit you, you seem about my height. There's a bathroom across the hallway to your left. You can take a shower if you want." He said giving me a t-shirt, joggings and an oversized flannel without even looking in my direction.

"Thanks." I said, my voice so low they almost didn't hear me.

I made my way to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. 

**Dean's P.O.V.**

Her blue eyes were cloudy, you can tell she was lost inside her thoughts. I looked back as she slowly left the room to then look back at Sammy.

"What do you think will happen to her?" asked Sam.

"I don't know Sammy, all I know is that Dad asks us to look after her for a couple of days while he goes hunt down a wendigo. We're giving her folks a proper hunter's funeral with Bobby tomorrow. Then, I don't know." I replied honestly. I threw my bag next to the door and sat beside him.

"Getting her some new clothes wouldn't hurt either." I huffed.

"I'll go see if I can get something to eat." And with that said Sam walked downstairs.

I couldn't imagine losing Sammy to one of those monsters. I can't imagine a world without Dad and him. They're my blood and I would do anything to keep them safe. My dad, he's a hero. He saves people. I look up to him every day, and all I ever want to be in the future is a man just as brave and strong like him. Sure, he's not perfect but after what we've been through I think he's keeping his shit together pretty well.

Then my thoughts shifted to Sammy once again and my hand instantly wrapped around my necklace. Nothing will ever happen to him under my watch. I wonder if her brother felt the same about her. 

**Andy's P.O.V.**

Red pooled around my feet and I can't shake the feeling of guilt and sadness out of my system. Maybe if I would've been there fighting by their side, they would've made it. If only I was there at the moment of their death, I could've saved them.

I used what was left of Bobby's old shampoo and rubbed it in my scalp. I was covered in so much dirt and blood. Once I got out and got dressed I didn't recognise the person in the mirror. Not only am I talking about my appearance but I'm also talking about myself. I have become a different person in the last hours.

When I walked into the room I met Dean's eyes. He looked at my appearance and quickly got up with an awkward cough. "Seems to fit you just fine. How are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess." I shrugged.

"What did you do with your old clothes?"

"Threw them away."

Suddenly Sam arrived with a couple of sandwiches and offered me one.

"Here you go, thought you'd be hungry. I hope you like ham sandwiches." he said and then gave one to Dean.

Soon after, we were all called downstairs to say bye to John and then everyone went to bed.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter! Thanks for reading!**

 **-Caroline**


	3. The time Dean made me smile

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17b34b5a4626af24f83b2f2b6c48dd55"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Andy's P.O.V./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e267883ed3a7ea50c7323972466375ba"I wake up in the middle of the night in a panic. I look at my surroundings to then realise that everything that had happened wasn't a dream. Tears wouldn't stop rolling down my cheeks. I quietly got out of bed not to wake up Sam and go down the stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a940c9cf7a842b5e7435dac0d5c4acf9"Everything was dark and calm. All you could hear was the clock ticking from the living room. I make my way to the kitchen to poor myself a glass of water and sat down at the dinning room table. The events of yesterday still haunting me, I placed my face in my hands. I can still see Josh's eyes that no longer held the joy of life that it once contained. I remember seeing Dad's throat all torn apart by a vampire's fangs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="925e83cd603fdf4affe87a0f1fe80bd3"Footsteps catch my attention and suddenly I see Dean entering the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64454a4c816c69d46961b52c076770bc""Can't sleep?" he asked pouring himself a glass of water as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c103e4c58ac5228755e200a458c95f25""I can't stop thinking about it all." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="355094746172322263bf052409976eb3"He leaned against the counter and looked at me. "Well you know you can talk about it. Right here, right now. Maybe talking about it will make it easier to get things out of your system?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b308cf5d744a3da2f3e8f8f94c3671a2"At first I didn't think Dean was one to be like this. I never thought he would even talk to me, even less try to be the shoulder I cry on. For the past hours I didn't feel like talking, let alone talk about the tragedy. But for some reason, with the look he is giving me, I feel like I can trust him. I feel like he can actually be right, that talking to him would make things better. But if I start talking about it right now, I'm afraid I would break down crying. That's not something I want to do in front of anyone right now. I'm supposed to be tough. I'm supposed to be strong./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b6fc82b0f6af29965b13fc756f7cd3c"Realising I wasn't going to follow his advice, he decided to ask me questions about myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d0bccd2022730b233104a586ad59945""So you're a hunter?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="998c718da58de5319a9993d68ab65bda""Ever since I could walk my Dad started to teach me how to defend myself against monsters. I grew up in that lifestyle."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb2b03357877f3ed3b55c65253175d3b""I understand completely. I started hunting after my mom died. My Dad taught me how to hunt too. Since then we've been on the road saving people, hunting things, it's kind of the family business now." He took another sip of his water and sat down next to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8624c8c64c4a5dfeeedcbc3bff234d2"Memories started flooding back and I frowned again. There was a moment of silence until Dean spoke up again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9491291b1ae14c89e011d42746e5148""What about your Mom?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce29f5d99be60b3c048b75fe3fa7dc53""I don't remember her. I kind of grew up without her. Dad wouldn't talk about her much. I never understood why." I sniffed and took another sip of water./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7846ef3805ca9aa468bb8953d5823d53""I've got an idea that's going to cheer you up. Let's play a prank on Sammy!" he got up with a devilish grin and started digging through the drawers when he found a black marker. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26fda9cd93f48b128cf162ca93456762"He turned around and showed it to me and my eyes widened. "Oh no, I don't think it's a good idea..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1ed949c3d2c7060b49b910d3797ae07""Oh come on! It's going to be hilarious!" he hushed and grabbed my arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f91faff52d1289291076735f7a5eff2"I got up and followed him up the stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0f44a7a52d4cf229dbe88edb2aa3f36"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Dean's P.O.V./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33a70df421d3d532fe3ca8a089cff081"It's not like it's going to hurt anyone. We climbed up the stairs and for the first time I saw her smile. At that moment, I told myself that Sammy's grumpiness will all be worth it. I slowly opened the door to hear him snoring like a bear in hibernation. He wouldn't wake up easily. I offered her the marker but she shook her head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e814849bd5d1626e5c9cc657afa64be""I'd rather watch than be the one doing the crime." she whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3f5e97c89767f8b286da47d9a71283b""Well being a witness is a crime as well you know." I told her and winked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c4f975d1905c3b252a87d5eda596f42"She still refused so I decided to be the one to do it. With a "pop" I took the cap off the marker and started drawing doodles on Sam's face. I could hear her snicker from behind me which made my smile grow bigger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04c4446890681d2babff3b46a14c2c6a""You sure you don't want to try? This is kind of fun." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6654603c5008002630550cae47d25ded""I'm okay thanks." she insisted I do all the dirty work./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="057a7979ffe3ec0b88ae96669625e856"When I was done we both got out of the room and started giggling. "I hope this is a washable marker." I said which made her laugh even more. I'm actually starting to like making her laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c2ee58030a94410635864f58519cb31"At first I didn't know if I trusted her or not. She had held such fury in her eyes the moment I saw her for the first time that I was afraid she would chop the head off of us. I understood because she had just lost her family. But we still didn't know her at all. We didn't know what she was capable of. But now, seeing her smile like this, I know she holds nothing evil. I know I can trust her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e7a4d5e33d0a7a9c3c9df73704b4223""Thank you for tonight." she said and with a small smile she walked back inside the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82b709078dc1d142c86b5c9bec30cb79""No problem." I whispered back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9d5d87b39950ce0ea620a81b635806f"I hopped down the stairs and went back to sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9d5d87b39950ce0ea620a81b635806f" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9d5d87b39950ce0ea620a81b635806f"strong_/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9d5d87b39950ce0ea620a81b635806f"strongThoughts? Comments? Feel free to talk to me people! Thanks again for reading!/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9d5d87b39950ce0ea620a81b635806f"strong-Caroline/strong/p 


	4. Goodbye

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17b34b5a4626af24f83b2f2b6c48dd55"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Andy's P.O.V./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94d9398b3a24c4a4ea8cb49087a52243"Last night was hard but after talking to Dean things got better. I actually went to bed with a small smile on my face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c3d0da1eec2c898e3c543acb01f990c"I got up on my feet and made my way to the bathroom. My ginger hair looked like a bird nest. I combed them out with my fingers. I then rinsed my mouth with a bit of water and met Sam in the hallway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a58db8e3b30fab6d0dd2d0a950040655""Good morning Andy." he yawned making his way to the bathroom. It was so hard not to laugh at the masterpiece Dean had made on his face. I ran downstairs before he could look at himself in the mirror./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dac480e851b86c9cd386d2679b2a4e9""Hey there Andy! I went to the local pharmacy and got you some stuff." Said Bobby handing me a grocery bag./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="271c69767bbdb8f2ff3ef3ae82bfca41"There was a toothbrush, deodorant, cheap shampoo, and three boxes of tampons. "I didn't really know what you needed but I hope this will do for now." he said taking a sip of his coffee./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb2390696ce99ccf2e3faa86ec700eb9""Thanks Bobby. That's really nice of you." I answered. I climbed up the stairs and met Sam in the hallway once again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abffe3464ebda7379638239000471c02""Where. Is. Dean." he asked through clenched teeth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="823204e2b972897c42fc52aaa3adcf91"I simply shrugged and bit my lip. He marched past me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63347228d60fc1b0253e70843df260ef"I put my things in my room and made my way downstairs to the living room to watch everything go down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cef20b520678868e3523f4d1b4ea044a""DEAN!" Sam shouted and slapped Dean in the face. He only grunted. What a lazy teenager./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7712f2048524d6a18f479cef4432eb3"He looked up at Sammy all groggy. "What the hell do you want you oh-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fee3f63aeac9d46825fbb87e0ef13d4"He laughed. "I love the makeover you did there Sammy it makes your beautiful eyes stand out." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db1edaf0622bed196a45ce17da32637c""This is not over!" Sam yelled making his way upstairs to clean his face. You could hear Bobby mutter from the Kitchen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3534074fe786578dcb2ff3c224cc7991"We both laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="230045bfb26b3d3ad941e020e11e08e4""How you feeling this morning Dee?" he ask and sat up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e267c620d0b76ad2ad1258210287ed22""Better, I guess?" I wasn't really sure. My emotions were just all over the place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3713cfe14190f2dd0d5a12883afc8b9"He nodded and said: "Come on let's go get some breakfast, I'm starving." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="427c6aec4db07f8534959a16e24141d1"We made our way into the kitchen and saw Bobby reading the newspaper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b76c1bca8179d35fb3bf5d048ae78106""Hey Bobby what's for breakfast?" asked Dean sitting down at the Dinning table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24aa599dee4548ae073ea5efa3d3e175"Bobby eyed him and threw his paper on the table. He got up, took a box of cheerios from the cabinet and set it on the table. "Breakfast is served." He grumbled and sat back down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9005ac803eb3fd8c010f586600a6f217" ***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b745d03c3e2749efda4fd8ce3c5f4d96"I was in my room with the door closed. I sat on the bed and I started to cry. This was it. It was soon going to be time to say my last goodbye to the people I loved the most. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="986bb51a079772821fbf954c664a364e"Suddenly, I hear knocking at the door. "Hey. Bobby told me to come get you." Sam said entering the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77c264f1fdc0334090ceeb928aa27358""I also have these for you. One for you old man and one for your brother." he said handing me two roses./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06a68de729d7aae8bb3ad7f257908395""Dean found them in the backyard somewhere. Don't tell him I told you." he said with a small smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e792ffa641e2d5ec71036060c96ab6c6"I gave him a big hug. "Thank you Sam! That's really sweet of you guys." I said wiping a tear away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60dfb4e6404ec4ea869aeb2a97b8a021"He nodded and we both made our way outside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb131e4e2f324d7ccd6f8ff8b6a16885"The sun shone bright up in the sky but this day was not a happy day, it is not a good day. I stepped towards Bobby and Dean that were setting up the funeral. Two boddies were wrapped in white sheets and lied on rows of logs. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dc84e1aa4f6024e27c179004d6d5eb8"Sam took my hand in his and looked up to me. "It's okay. We are here for you." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6082d5fcf659493e9424d1b42ada5eb7"I instantly started crying again. I couldn't help it. My walls were coming undone, I couldn't be strong anymore. Dean came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder and Bobby started talking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a95a3848a04d6a6801c7e9bdd76906a0""I'll start. I didn't know these two hunters but I'm sure they were good people judging by Andy over here. And any hunter who goes down swinging will always be remembered and respected forever." he took his cap off. "Andy, would you like to say a few words?" he offered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e59b870ba88d092b46303b9602d30cbe"I placed my trembling hand on a log that held Dad up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ddc4a32fdd005bd59d3347e305f1928""I never though they would get to us. Never in a million years Dad. In my eyes we were unstoppable, the three of us against the world... I miss you Daddy. I miss you so much Josh. Losing you two is tearing me apart day by day. You meant the world to me, and now I don't know what I will do without you. I'm so scared! Daddy when I last saw you, I actually thought you were going to come back! I should've ran faster! I could've saved you guys! This is all my fault..." my breath was falling short and my heartbeat went faster./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3415d81c0affd7eda6e24b59daa83bd8""I will make you proud. Both of you. I won't stop fighting. I will end everything evil that I will lay my eyes on. I will make sure that this never happens to anyone else. I promise that I will make you proud. I love you guys so much. I hope you are both at peace." I took a few steps back and held my head up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="193e5e37dc5111ca7205f76b3afb8d2b"Next thing I know, Bobby salted and set fire to both of them. My hand covered my mouth and I shut my eyes. I couldn't watch. I ran upstairs and closed the door behind me. I needed some space./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0f44a7a52d4cf229dbe88edb2aa3f36"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Dean's P.O.V./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7abbfade105ec728413abc5c93f8956"I was about to run after her when Bobby put a hand on my shoulder and stopped me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc79654f25cbcce387b5dce24d09c253""I'd give her a bit of time, boy." he said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="674ef5bf9ad5ca0e89e193663f4de4a7"I remember when the house burnt down. I remember Dad screaming at me, giving me Sammy and ordering me to get outside. I remember his eyes, how they held an emotion I can't even put into words. Electricity ran through my body and pushed me outside. It's a miracle how I was able to move when I was so terrified. I remember seeing him run outside without Mom. Losing her was the hardest thing that has ever happened. I can just imagine how Andy is feeling right now. But Bobby is right, she needs time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea378b011158daae102d2475d5e6ec63""Come on now, let's clean this up." huffed Bobby./p 


End file.
